


Misery Loves Company

by Spatzi (pretentioys)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, i was gonna have jughead say cuck but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentioys/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: Even on Valentine’s Day, they’re like this.





	

It was early morning and barely sunrise. Jughead sat shadowed in the dark. The glare from his laptop the only thing keeping him awake. Jughead was basically a creature of the night. But he also didn’t during the day either. Who knew what he ran on?

Reggie lingered behind him. Uncertain of himself despite having spent the night. For the sixth time.

“What?” Jughead said first. It always intimidated Reggie when he did that.

Reggie pushed himself and leaned into the other’s ear, an amused whisper.

Jughead snapped back in heated embarrasment, “Oh my god, get in a car crash, Mantle.”

“Oh, _Annie Wilkes_?” Reggie smirked, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> im a college student and i have no time to write fanfiction but here


End file.
